


Bonding with the Bloodmarchs

by Bisexualtrashlord



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Made up band names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: Damien and Lucien make a point to hang out together every other week. Today, it's Lucien's turn to pick their activities. Music, trips to the art store, and talks of the future ensue.





	Bonding with the Bloodmarchs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hoo boy I guess I like writing Dream Daddy more than I thought. I think about Damien and Lucien's relationship a lot and how healthy and sweet it is, and I wanted to write a little something for the two of them. Despite what we saw in the game, I think Lucien really likes hanging with his dad, and Damien obviously loves it since he wrote that on his Dadbook profile. I get the distinct feeling that all the kids in the cul-de-sac are artistic in some fashion, so I thought it made sense for Lucien to like visual art since Amanda liked photography. If you want me to write more DDADDS let me know! Enjoy!
> 
> Also: the store name "That Don't Impressionism Me Much" is a play on Shania Twain's song "That Don't Impress me Much." I needed an art pun okay?

“What’s the name of this band again, Lucien?” Damien asked, picking up the large headphones.

“BloodDeth, dad. It’s pretty easy to remember,” Lucien sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Ah yes, and what kind of music do they play?”

“Heavy Screamo Loudcore, it’s pretty sweet. Give it a listen,” Lucien said. The two were in Vinyl Fantasy VII, sampling some of the wares. Over by the listening station (the only one for miles, according to Mat,) Lucien was introducing his dad to his favorite bands, and hopefully to get him to change his tastes.

_“You can’t listen to Chopin exclusively, dad,”_ he said one night at dinner.

Damien placed the large headphones over his ears, and after some moments his eyes widened as bombastically loud rock filled his ears. If he tried hard enough, he could hear a drum beat over the layers and layers of screaming. He bloomed into a wide smile.

“LUCIEN THIS MUSIC IS INVIGORATING,” Damien shouted, head nodding in time with the song (?)

“Dad why are you yelling?” Lucien asked, trying to suppress a smile.

“WHAT?!”

“Take off the headphones dad.”

“WHAT?!”

“Turn off the—Jesus Christ,” Lucien reached out and peeled the headphones off, the music blaring from them.

“Lucien that was exhilarating! I can see why you enjoy it!” Damien yelled.

“Dad you’re still yelling.”

“I think I’ve been rendered temporarily deaf, son,” Damien said flatly

“Do you want to go home?” Lucien asked, beginning to feel guilty.

“No, no; I’ll be just fine. I do think some Chopin will help me balance out the ringing in my ears,” Damien chuckled.

Lucien sighed and looked for Chopin on the screen, “Do you want that…nocturnal one or whatever it’s called?”

“I believe you mean _Nocturne opus 9 number 2?_ ”

“Yeah that one.” Lucien picked up the adjacent headphones before pressing play for the song.

“You don’t have to listen if you don’t want to, son,” Damien said as he put his pair back on.

“Eh, well you listened to my music so. It’s only fair or whatever,” he shrugged.

Damien smiled softly, “alright. You can press play.”

The soft piano began to play in his ears, and he couldn’t deny the calmness that overcame him for a second. Lucien watched as his dad’s eyes fluttered closed, getting absorbed into the music. Lucien smiled.

The music was pretty cool. But only a little.

_

“Where to next?” Damien asked as they left the store.

“I don’t know, where do you wanna go?”

“You pick, son; it’s your turn after all. I’m up for anything.”

Damien and Lucien have a deal where, every other weekend, the two will try and spend time together, alternating who gets to pick the activities they do. The last time they spent the day at an art exhibit in town that examined gothic depictions of horror in photography, per Damien’s request. He was surprised to find that Lucien thought it was cool, too.

“Can we go to the mall? I just remembered there’s something I gotta pick up,” Lucien said.

“Sure son, let’s head home.”

They took the short walk back to their home, dropped off their music and got in their car to the mall. Damien had no idea why his son wanted to go to the mall, since he frequented there quite often, but he shrugged and let himself be led around.

“Did you want to go to Dead, Goth, and Beyond today?” Damien asked.

“Nah, I gotta go to the art supply store. Something I ordered arrived,” Lucien replied as they walked.

“I see,” _What would Lucien need from there?_

They entered _That Don’t Impressionism Me Much_ , a store Damien would wander past often but never ventured in until now. The walls were covered in prints and blank canvases and easels, and small aisles of different supplies from paints, clays, sketchbooks, brushes, and things to make models. The store smelled like fresh paper and untapped creativity. Damien would have to go in here more often.

“How did you find out about this store?”

“I walked by it a bunch with my friends, but never walked in till I needed something, it’s pretty cool.” Lucien strolled to the counter, where a man in flannel shirt and fetching beard stood. He smiled when he saw the teen.

“Hey Lucien!” the mystery man exclaimed.

“Hey Curtis,” Lucien replied coolly with a small smile.

“You got the e-mail, right? Everything is here,” said Curtis, bending below the counter and producing a large stack of sketchbooks and markers and other supplies.

“This your dad?” Curtis asked after gathering all the supplies.

“Yep, this is him, in all his weird glory.”

“Your son’s pretty awesome, you know?”

Damien smiled, “Yeah, yeah I know,” he said, patting Lucien’s head.

“Daaaaaad…” Lucien groaned.

Lucien paid for his stack of supplies and announced that he was ready to go home. Damien still wondered what he could have possibly needed with all that art stuff. A school project, perhaps?

_

They returned home and buckled down to start dinner; the world renowned Bloodmarch Veggie Chili had a long journey on the stove, and the sooner they started the better. They retreated to the house library to read while they waited. The room was calm and quiet, now is Damien’s chance.

“Son? Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah…?” Lucien said, looking up from his phone.

“Why did you buy all those art supplies?”

“Oh, well uh…I started drawing, and I wanted different colors.”

“Ah, how nice.”

“Actually, I guess…I guess you say that I like illustration. There’s something I’ve been working on for a while.”

“What’s that, son?” Damien asked, dog-earring his book on the coffee table in front of him.

“I wanna write and illustrate children’s books.”

That made Damien pause, his eyes widening slightly. “Really?”

“Y-yeah. It’s dumb, I know…”

“Nonsense! I think that’s wonderful.”

“You…you do?”

“Of course, I do!”

Lucien cracked a smile, “Do you wanna…do you wanna see some of what I drew?”

“I would love to see them, son.”

Lucien smiled and hopped from the couch, leaving for his room. He returned with a sketchbook to an open page.

Damien audibly gasped.

The page was full of characters with different facial expressions, some in different outfits. They looked fun and warm and friendly with expressive eyes. On another page, were rough sketches of buildings, like schools and stores. Another page contained lists of possible plots for stories, Damien supposed.

“Lucien these…these are positively delightful,” Damien breathed.

“Yeah they’re okay. I got more sketchbooks cause I wanted to add more details to buildings and stuff, and I wanted to get the markers cause I wanted to add color, you know?”

“How long have you been thinking about this?”

Lucien shrugged, “A while? I would doodle a bunch of dumb things at school and then the idea struck me. Mr. Vega’s class is so boring, so I would get a bunch of drawing done.”

“Maybe leave out that last part, son.”

Lucien rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Anyway, I didn’t have the cash to get all those supplies, but now that I’m at the Coffee Spoon I can afford them. I wanna save up and one of those touch screen tablets.”

“Oh, son, I would have gladly bought you those things; all you had to do was ask.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to get them myself. I was looking at art schools, and the place Amanda has a really kickass illustration and comics program. So maybe I can go there after I graduate I don’t know.”

“You’ve given this a lot of thought, haven’t do?” Damien asked, flipping through the sketchbook.

Lucien nodded.

“What would you your books be about?”

“They uh…they would teach kids about trans stuff.”

Damien’s breath hitched.

“W-what?”

“I wanted…I want the book to be about a little trans girl and the friends she makes and stuff. I know I have to do a ton of research on that topic, but I think it would be cool to—dad?”

Damien’s hands covered his face, and Lucien heard soft sniffles and hitched breathes coming from him.

“I-I’m sorry! I don’t have to write about that stuff if you don’t want me too…”

“No, no; I’m not upset,” Damien croaked, voice muffled by his hands.

“Why are you crying?”

“I’m crying because I’m so happy. You…you’re growing up into such a smart and thoughtful man. I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Damien sniffled, wiping at his eyes.

“Oh, you scared me.”

“I was just so overcome at what you said. I would love to read a book about that, especially with those beautiful illustrations. Lucien, you…you’re going to help so many children, I know it. Why didn’t you tell me before now?”

Lucien shrugged, “Nothing was done, I didn’t wanna show anything cause it was all rough.”

“Well if that was the rough version, I know you’re going to have an amazing finished product. I’m so proud of you,” Damien murmured, placing his hands on Lucien’s shoulders.

“Thanks, dad,” Lucien mumbled, smiling a little.

“I love you son” Damien said, pulling him in for an embrace.

“I love you too dad,” Lucien said, returning the hug.

“Dad?” Lucien asked after a moment.

“Yeah son?”

“I’m hungry.”

Damien chuckled and parted from the hug. “Come on, we’ll see if the food is almost ready,” he said as he exited the library, Lucien following close by.

“Can I have wine with it tonight?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Can I put grape juice in one of your fancy glasses and pretend?”

Damien snorted, “sure.”

“Sweet.”


End file.
